Surprise
by Bolinsexual
Summary: She tucked a strand of her dark hair behind her ear and smiled. "I'm glad you know me so well," she licked her lips and leaned forward so that their faces were inches apart, "now, let me give you your surprise." - Makorra


**Rating:** MA

**Pairing:** Makorra, hint at Makorralin.

**Warnings:** Dom!Korra, Dom/Sub!Mako, exhibitionism, dirty talk, kinkiness, and my horrible writing.

ッ

He groaned while attempting to open his eyes and move his body. His eyelids were unbelievably heavy, his body like lead, and he couldn't figure out why. It felt like his eyes were practically glued together and his body refused to listen to his brain. He fought to open his eyes and move his limbs, but at the same time he rather keep them nonfunctioning. His mind was clouded and it felt like he could fall back into the sleep he was previously in. He just wanted to remember what happened before all this. First it was he, Bolin, and Korra eating dinner and talking, and then the rest was completely fuzzy.

Mako's eyes suddenly opened as he realized the situation he was in. His body wasn't reacting because his limbs were tied to the posts of his bed and his eyes were heavy because of the obvious dosage of sleeping pills in his system. He kept them in the bathroom cabinet just incase a pro-bending match went wrong and the pain kept him awake. But the question was how did they get into his system? He swallowed dryly and looked at the ties around his ankles and wrists. As he was looking down, he noticed he was in nothing but his boxers. What the hell was happening?

His teeth ground together as he fought the restraints. It was obvious that it wasn't going to be that easy to get out of them. He could always burn them, but there was the possibility of him burning down everything around him and burning himself. He growled in frustration and began to think of ideas. He looked around below him and saw no sign of Korra, but he did see Bolin across from him in his bed. He thought of calling his name, but he knew it'd be useless. His brother slept like a hibernating polar bear dog, he'd just be wasting his breath.

He sighed and relaxed his body from its tense position. Maybe Korra would come in and free him. Maybe this was Bolin pulling one of his stupid tricks on him. Whatever it was, he just wanted it to be over and soon. He closed his eyes in a thinking manner momentarily until he heard the room door open. He tried to look over the edge of the bed, but the restraints held him back from doing so. "Korra, is that you?" He asked while still trying to look for the intruder.

"Yes Mako it's me. I'll be up there in a sec."

A sigh of relief blew through his lips. He heard her slowly coming up the ladder. "Good, because I honestly thought I'd be stuck here forever. I really wish Bolin didn't play these stupid jokes on–." He trailed off when he got a look at Korra. "What are you wearing?"

She gave him a smoldering look. "You like it? Tenzin paid me to babysit the kids the other day and I decided to buy something for myself."

He absent-mindedly licked his lips. "It's, uh, it– it looks nice on you." He said firmly with his eyes roaming all over her body.

"I'm glad you like it, I didn't know they sold things like this." She stated while looking down at her attire.

Mako cleared his throat and tried not to look too hard. "Yeah, neither did I." He mumbled while disobeying his own orders. He looked at the black and red lace brassiere that covered her breasts and lacy underwear to match. Her already perfect breasts had an extra lift and closeness to them that he just wanted to bury his face in. The underwear just accented the curves she never showed off in the correct way. He got a good look at the articles of clothing in the same view, and noted the way Korra's body was perfectly sculpted. He gulped and moved his eyes up to her face. He noticed something that made her look even sexier, her hair was out and it perfectly framed her brown face.

She smirked at the look of interest plastered on his features. "But I can see that it's not going to go to waste."

He lightly smirked back at her. "Why are you doing this?"

Korra quirked a dark brown eyebrow at him and folded her arms. "I told you I had a surprise for you. Don't you remember?"

His face went black and he fought to remember. "I'm sorry, but I really don't."

"Hmm, maybe those sleeping pills are really strong. I guess I need to read the label next time."

His face turned sour. "Why'd you give me and Bolin sleeping pills? You could have kept us asleep forever if you put too much in our food."

She rolled her blue eyes. "First off, it'd ruin the surprise. B, be happy I drugged you and didn't punch you in the face. I seriously considered it. Third, you know me Mako, I'm not the brightest when it comes to the city medication you guys have."

He sighed. "Whatever, why drug Bolin too?"

She waggled her eyebrows as she wore a cat eat canary smile. "He's going to play a part in this later."

"Uh, I know you mentioned the threeway thing, but I don't think now is a good time." He mumbled while looking towards his little brother's direction.

Korra pouted at how much lack of attention she was getting. She joined him fully on the bed and swung one of her legs on the side of hip to straddle him. Her brown hand grabbed his pale face to make him look into her eyes. "Bolin is doing what I want him to do, but right now, I need you to ignore him. It's just me and you in this room. " Her breath mingled with his as she spoke to him forehead to forehead.

Mako's face turned nonchalant as he listened to her command. "Fine."

A smile creeped its way to her face. "Good," she said huskily into his ear after licking the shell of it, "now I think its time to begin this surprise of mine."

He tried to ignore the cooling of saliva on his ear. "This surprise better be good."

"Oh trust me, you're gonna remember this for a while." She retorted after a laugh.

Mako raised his eyebrows then gave her a challenging look. "Well I should hope so. You're not one displease."

She tucked a strand of her dark hair behind her ear and smiled. "I'm glad you know me so well," she licked her lips and leaned forward so that their faces were inches apart, "now, let me give you your surprise."

With that being said, she smashed her lips against his. He groaned from the harshness but kissed back just as hard. The kiss itself was completely rough. Teeth banging, lip biting, tongue tangoing, with Korra's hands running up and down his body. Mako lost dominance in the kiss when she grabbed at his crotch in an unpleasant manner. He flinched and was about to tell her to watch the goods until her mouth was suddenly on his neck and the unspoken words were forgotten. The slight pain from before grew faint and was replaced with the pleasure of her tongue tracing patterns all over his neck.

Her tongue ghosted over his pale skin with fervor as his moans and groans fueled her efforts. She grew devilish in between and decided roughly bite at his skin, but from the way his body bucked against her, it was obvious he enjoyed it. She fought the arrogant smile threatening to appear on her face and focused at the task at hand. While switching sides on his neck, her hand slipped swiftly down his boxers. He lightly groaned as he felt her hand wrap around his dick. She detached her mouth from his neck and looked into his eyes as her hand began to pump him slowly. His breath grew shallow and his eyes eventually closed tight as her pace increased. Korra let out a chuckle when he his head finally hit the pillow. She loved how he was putty in her hands. Hard, attractive, slightly agitated all the time putty.

Mako's breath hitched as he felt him self on edge. The pressure was building up in his lower abdomen and his toes were beginning to curl and uncurl. Her hands were complete magic and he loved it. His amber eyes locked with Korra's blue eyes and he nearly lost it. He found it utterly sexy when she was in control, when she wore that shit eating grin that told the world she was the best at she was doing and she knew it. He flinched when he felt himself harden a bit more in the palm of her hand. Korra licked her abused lips from earlier as she looked down at the boy beneath her. Squirming and groaning like a young virgin. She grinned and gave one last tug at his cock before releasing it. The look of absolute sexual frustration on his face was priceless. He looked so angry that he could firebend the place apart. "Why'd you stop?" His voice came out slightly hoarse.

Her grin was still glued to her face as she spoke to him. "Oh c'mon Mako. That would have been too fast. Plus, I'm not done with you yet." She stated while beginning to unhook her bra from behind.

He watched with obvious interest as the lacy material slowly was shrugged off her shoulders and revealed her prefect breasts. He thought earlier how he wanted to shove his face between them, now he simply wanted to have his hands all over them. Korra watched with satisfaction as Mako kept his absolute attention on her. Once the bra was set to the side, she trailed her hands from her thighs up to her breasts and kneaded them a couple times before she took the tips of her fingers and lightly pinched at her dark nipples. She let out a light moan and gave Mako a lust filled look. Her hands abandoned her breasts and went to the lacy ties that kept her underwear on. Her nimble fingers quickly undid both sides, pulled them off, and threw them over the edge of the bed.

Without trying to, Mako loudly swallowed and trailed his eyes up and down her body. Taking mental pictures of every curve, muscle, mole, and marking on her beautiful brown skin. He wanted to touch her so bad. He wanted to run his hands over every crevice and memorize the feel of her body with his hands. It was a shame he was tied to the bed. It was driving him insane. If only he was free to touch her and do as he pleased just to please her.

Korra swept a piece of her dark brown hair behind her ear and then began pulling down the waistband of his boxers. He helped as much as he could by slightly shimmying and lifting his hips to help her move them down to his ankles. She looked at him and noticed how ready he was to get off. A light smirk graced her lips as she positioned her hips over his and let his cock slip into her. He hissed from the sensation and his head fell back against the pillow. She bit the corner of her lip while her hands rested against his chest to steady herself. She lightly rocked her hips and then began to set her own pace. Soon she was riding him at a rough and sloppy rhythm. Her head was thrown back in between and her nails dug into his chest, leaving red crescents in their wake.

His breath was shallow once more and his hands pulled against the restraints. He was dying to touch her. He didn't know if he could get off happily without touching her for himself. He grit his teeth in pleasure and slight pain from the restraints and looked at her. Watched her as she rode him, with one hand running through her hair and while swiveling her hips when she needed some type of rocking motion against her clit. The most he could do was meet his hips with hers when he wasn't so into watching her doing all the work herself.

Her sapphire eyes met his fiery ones as she watched his face twitch in and out of pleasure. She grinned as she ran her fingers through her sweaty tendrils to get it out of her view. She wanted to see every emotion made by the boy beneath her, but at this rate, it seemed that she was going to see him orgasm soon. She shook her head to herself in disapprovement. She was going to change that and make the process slower. Korra promised herself she was going to give him the best orgasm he was going to get in his lifetime.

His eyes fully opened when he noticed the absence of Korra's hips rocking against his. She gave one more gyration of her hips on him before removing herself from his cock. He fought the whine rising in the back of his throat. She was such a teaser that it literally hurt. His dick was harder than a rock and he was so close to finally finishing that he could practically feel the spams ready to erupt through his body and the groans rising from the back of his throat. He licked his chapped lips met and her gaze head on. "Why'd you stop now?"

She settled herself between his legs on her knees. "I wanna enjoy this moment as much as I can," she claimed with a grin tugging at the edges of her lips, "but, if you want me to continue. Do me a favor?"

Mako quirked an eyebrow at her question. "What would that be?"

"Beg." Korra stated with an apathetic expression.

He raised both eyebrows at her request. "Korra, I don't b–."

"I don't care what you don't do. If you want me and your dick to be happy, you're gonna beg." She commanded while folding her arms.

He sucked his teeth and struggled with the urge to roll his eyes. "Please."

"Please what?"

His lips pursed in slight anger. "Please fuck me."

She unfolded her arms and placed her hands on her thighs. "Hm, you're begging is pretty weak, but since it's you, I'll take that. But first, tell me what you wanna do to me. It might give me the urge to take off your restraints." She finished huskily while trailing one of her hands between her legs.

Mako watched as her right hand disappeared from view and began rubbing against her sex. Hearing her moan automatically made his cock twitch. He licked his lips once more. "I want to touch you."

Her breath became shallow as she continued to please herself. "Oh yeah? How do you want to touch me?"

"I wanna run my hands up and down your body. I wanna get on top of you and kiss all over your neck and chest. I wanna leave marks that'll be there for a weeks," his fist clenched and unclenched as he watched her hand speed increase, "while I'm attacking your neck, I wanna fuck you so hard that it's going to be impossible to walk for a while. And while I'm fucking you, my fingers are going to be rubbing and tugging at your clit and you're going to orgasm harder than you ever have before." He stated while looking straight into her eyes.

An extra loud moan spilled out her lips as the images flew through her head. She curled her fingers inside of herself and pressed her thumb pad hard against her clit. She felt the coil of pleasure building up in her stomach getting ready to expand, and with that she removed her fingers. She gave Mako a lust filled gaze while catching her breath. "Everything you just said, you're going to do to me as soon as I let you free. Got that?"

He eagerly nodded and watched as Korra made fire appear at her fingertips. She burned the restraints on his ankles and wrists in the middle to separate him from the posts and he was finally free. Before she knew it Korra, was instantly on her back with Mako on top of her, face to face while inches apart. They shared one more look full of sexual desire before their mouths were together. Mako stayed true to his word, because his hands were running up and down her body.

She moaned as her bottom lip was bit extra hard. He gave her a terse look before going straight to her neck. Korra instantly threaded her fingers into his dark hair as his mouth worked its magic. The nibbles and licks were enough to send her on edge, but as soon as he shifted his position and his cock slipped inside of her, she thought she going come right on the spot. He smirked into her neck as he felt her fingers dig into his back. It only urged him to continue his actions further.

Their hips met thrust for each erratic, rough thrust. He was being true to his word when his hand ghosted past her stomach and in between her legs. A throaty moan escaped her lips as his fingertips worked magic on her clit. She was so close, but she needed something more to set the mood. His words from before were playing like a mantra in her head, but she liked it better when she got to look into this lust filled eyes and hear those dirty words right in ear while his voice unbelievably husky.

"Mako, talk dirty to me, please." Korra stated in between moans.

In the process of removing his face from the crook of her neck, he noticed his brother across from them still asleep. He smirked before speaking. "You know you're a dirty slut right?"

More heat was already pooling in the bottom of her stomach from his voice. "How am I a dirty slut?"

He lowered his face into her right ear. "Open your eyes and look over at my little brother," he waited to continue talking until he knew she obeyed, "that's why you're dirty. You're laying back getting fucked by me while Bolin is less than nine feet away. I bet you're thinking about him being in on this. Two pairs of hands, two mouths, and two dicks to satisfy and fill you up anyway you like. Not to mention, I bet you love being watched. Don't you Korra?" He asked hotly while pinching her clit extra hard.

The last bit of dialogue and the feel of his hands set her over the edge. She came and moaned his name the loudest she ever had. Hearing his name on her lips and the look on her face as she rode the waves of her climax was what finally got him to reach his peak. As soon as their bodies finally grew calm together, Mako slipped himself out of her and rolled over to the right. Korra chewed her bottom lip momentarily and then sighed. She turned her body so that she was on her left side while facing Mako.

He tersely looked at her out the corner of his eye and looked back out the window. She rolled her eyes at his ability to keep to himself after they had filthy, kinky sex. She moved closer to him and pecked him on the cheek. A faint smirk was pulling at his lips. He turned on his side to face her and moved a piece of her dark brown hair out her eye view. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment until he spoke. "I'm sorry I called you a slut."

Korra scoffed and began to laugh. "I know you didn't mean it. It's how I like to get off."

He propped himself up on his elbow and then smiled. "I know. I just wanted to clarify."

She brought their faces closer together. "Well thanks for clarifying bad boy," she mumbled before pressing her lips against his, "now, did you like your surprise?"

Her forwardness made him chuckle. "In some sick, twisted, kinky way, yes I did."

"Good, I'll make the next surprise sicker, more twisted, and kinkier." She claimed while giving him a wink.

He shook his head at her eagerness. "Knowing you, that's completely possible. But next time, don't drug me please. Or Bolin, because if our sex wasn't loud enough to wake him, then I don't know how I'm gonna get him to wake up." He finished with a small frown towards his sleeping brother.

Korra looked behind her. "Well, let's just be happy he didn't wake up. Well actually, it could have made things better."

Mako shook his head once more before lying back. "I'm sure he'll be apart of the next surprise."

She smiled while lying her head down. "Oh Mako, you know me so well."

ッ

**Review please. :)**


End file.
